Odin Afruthul
The Norks are widely known for their past small raids among the coasts of Orbis, Acrabia, and the islands north of Northern Orbis in their early ages. They are also widely known for their expertise in naval ships that they used for traveling long distances through the islands north of it and raiding those as well. This has given the Norks a bad rep throughout Nara, as they are seen as savage, war-like people... this brought Valen Cortes Maximus to bring an absolutely huge crusade against the Norks, to civilize and hopefully stop the horrible raidings among Nara. Unfortunately, after obtaining around 9 million troops from ALL of nara, he lost absolute control over the crusade. This led at least half of the troops committing genocide all across Northern Orbis. Although mostly targeting Norks, they also targeted Vics, Vaedesians, and Astrogoths in their massive genocide... leaving only about 10 - 13 million Northern Orbisians living. This makes almost all of the remaining Chieftans and Kings in the North immediately switch to Christianity in fear of being murdered like the rest. But not all of them followed such a belief... Odin Afruthul grew up in the most dangerous places of Northern Orbis. Odin Afruthul was born as a lowely slave for the Vandians after his mother was raped by a savage Vandian soldier. By legend and sightings, it is known that the Vandians keep slaves of war during the Spring, Summer, and Fall in order to eat their slaves in the Winter when most of the animals are hard to find. During the Fall of 1444 A.T.F. Odin's mother (unknown name) had sent her just born child away, hidden in a Vandian trading cart, it was very risky and the child might starve before the trip is made... but it was the only way for him to possibly survive. Odin was found by the Vandian tradesman in the breadbasket that he was going to sell. Odin knows why he was never taken back, but he wasn't. He was left on the side of the road, left to die and rot. That is, until a lady stumbled upon Odin. This young lady, named Abigail Vang, was young and very poor. Vang would take Odin under her wing, they would have steal and fight for their survival under the watchful eyes of the Crimson Wraiths, a corrupt watch under the Astrogoths that are to enforce Christian beliefs onto their citizens. They would be beaten, stolen from, and for Abigail at one time... raped. From the hardness of the environment provides hardness to Odin... both mentally and physically. Being at Nork Warrior physical conditions at the age of 15, Odin and Abigail were able to provide enough for themselves without begging. They even grew a name for themselves in town... on which the Crimson Wraiths did not like... one day, under the night sky of 1458 A.T.F., both Odin and Abigail were surrounded and captured by Crimson Wraith soldiers and taken to the brig. Being locked up and knocked senseless, both Abigail and Odin were weak, and because of that, the worst comes to shove... and a Crimson Wraith makes the worst decision of the century. In front of Odin, Abigail had attrocities done to her by many soldiers. After hours upon hours of being locked up and not able to do anything, Abigail had enough, in protest to a beating she sang, beautiful words that would bring music to Odin's ears. She began singing the Song of Wondaz, by Abigails teachings, was used by Norkan Paganism warriors before battles, showing that it has just started. The Crimson Wraiths did not like this, the man beating her stopped what he was doing, then yelled out to his fellow soldiers that they found the Norkan that their lord told them to eliminate. One of the soldiers responded, told him to torture her slowly and to kill Odin... before Odin's shock of Abigail and her bravery to sing such a song in front of these men was over, one of the men withdrew a dagger he had and began to stab Abigail in the least vital, but most painful spots. This drew out screeches of pain that Odin never heard before in his entire life, he couldn't believe that such a song could bring so much fear to the men, so much so they would torture those he loved just to prove a lesson. Odin pulled and tugged on his restrains, metal screeching on metal, stone cracking behind him. He was in an absolute rage, the song pured his doubts and the torture exerted his hated... not towards the men, but towards Christianity. Christianity is what brought these men to do such horrible things, it's an evil. One of the other Crimson soldiers drew his pistol and began to load gunpower... until he heard the stone crack under Odin's strength. He saw the determination in the eyes of a beast, a beast that if unrestrained, would go on a rampage. He quickly noted this to the other soldiers and one drew his sword... but it was too late. The chains broke. Odin was released and was a madman, the man loading the gunpower just loaded a shot, but Odin caught his gun hand with his left hand and his throat with his right. Odin lifted the 160 pound man with his right hand with ease and threw his against the wall while taking the gun. Odin quickly shot the other moving towards him with his sword drawn, as the soldier brought his sword into the air, Odin used his left arm to block his forearm, stopping the blow. He then used his right fist and pounded his exposed gut. The man dropped the sword behind Odin, and Odin took his right hand, grabbed the man by the face with his massive hands, and smashed his head on the stone wall behind him. The man who had stabbed Abigail tried to make a run for it to get others, but Odin used the pistol and shot the man in the leg before he could get anywhere. Odin grabbed the man by the hair and dragged him to the bench and banged his head once on the bench, knocking him out cold. Abigail, limp as a ragdoll, was still hanging by the chains. Odin quickly went up to Abigail and studied her. He couldn't even recognize her after the bruising, and she was already stabbed 6 times... once in her gut. She looked at him with almost gray eyes, and although it hurt, she smiled and finished her song... the Song of Wondaz. She soon drifted away, Odin couldn't leave her, even if she has passed away. He failed to protect the only person who took care of him in a cruel, unforgiving world... a world, drawn from the hate of the Christians. He was drawn by rage and the cruelness, he was becoming them. Odin gained his senses back, and with warrior's pride, didn't cry. He simply found the key to her chains, let her go, then placed one of the soldiers short swords in her hands... for if a warrior dies without a weapon in their hands, they will drift the world forever without peace. 7 years later, Odin had lived on his own, surviving on wildlife and in the woods. He would make friends along the path, friends who still believed in a faith that produced honor rather than fear. And he took off on one of the many boats, as well as taking many weapons, supplies, and materials he would need for the journey. For they would travel to a unknown land, one new to them.